


Forgive Me Father...Or Not

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Not Religious, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020Sam drools over Dean when they disguise themselves as Priests.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Forgive Me Father...Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Priest Kink
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thank you @67-chevy-baby for a quick Beta.

“Priest Dean, would two fingers suffice or you want me to add a third one too?” Priest Sam asked, smirking.

“Yes…Yeah…Goddamn, you…I’m ready, please, fuck me already!” Priest Dean was writhing and moaning, covered in sweat. His skin was pink with a slight blush. It was doing things to Sam’s already hardened cock. 

“Oh no, not yet. I’m gonna open you up good, Father.” Sam replied with a smug smile on his face, fully knowing that it would send desire spiraling down Dean’s spine. It happened just as he expected when Dean bucked up, crying out. 

“Oh Jesus Christ, you bastard, that’s cheating. I need to cum… please!"

“Oh no you don’t, not yet, not until I’m buried deep inside that tight hole of yours and pounding so hard until the only thing you'll remember is my name”, Sam said scissoring his fingers and promptly hitting Dean’s sweet spot. 

Once Sam was satisfied with the prep, he rolled on a condom and lined himself up to the greedy puckered hole that was waiting for him. Sam entered slowly, ensuring not to hurt his partner. Once he was fully sheathed inside his big brother, both of them were left breathless. Sam pressed a sweet kiss on Dean’s forehead seeking silent permission to move.

And as always, Dean understood, “ You can move, Father Sam”. And wasn’t that a dirty assurance. 

“Oh shit, Dean…so tight” Sam started moving, “You’re so hot dressed as a Priest. The black shirt drives me ten times more crazy...

God,...fuck…you’re so amazing, baby. It makes me so hard Dean…holy shit!” , Sam was babbling.

“Yes,…don’t stop…right there…harder Sam, fuck me harder, please”, Dean was panting. Sam obliged, kissing Dean dirty and whispering obscenities in his ears.

Sam always had a fetish for fucking a Priest Dean, because Dean dressed like this was always irresistible. Sam ended up fucking him while dressed many times in the Impala or before leaving the motel after having donned the avatar of a one. A big advantage of being hunters was them being able to dress in various ways pretending to be any form of authority required. Their profession seldom demanded them to be dressed as Priests and Dean hated it because being a priest was by far the most ridiculous thing, they’d ever done. Furthermore, Dean didn’t believe in anything that was preached and hence made him hate it more. Yet, Sam knew his brother secretly loved it because it meant Sam fucking Dean stupid and he knew for a fact that Dean loved every second of it. Matter of fact, Dean’s loud moans was the proof that he was enjoying himself very much. 

To Sam, his brother was always beautiful but he believed that the black suit brought out the greens of those wide eyes more prominently. And, of course, Sam was in love with the darker shadow that made Dean more desirable somehow. He would at times purposely find a hunt that needed them to visit church, dressed as Priests in order to get a chance to pound his big brother's ass like there was no tomorrow. Which he was doing right now. 

“Oh my fucking God…Dean…I’m close” Sam said, his thrusts getting harder.

“Me too, baby boy…Together okay?…yeah…do it Sam. Fuck me.” Dean commanded.

That was all Sam needed as he came howling his brothers name to Heaven, “Oh, fuck…God, Dean!”

Watching Sam lose himself with such ecstasy had Dean spilling his seed on his stomach. “Holy shit." Sam couldn’t hold himself any longer on his hands and he collapsed on Dean.

Once their breathing was under control, Sam kissed those sinful lips and was about to pull out when he felt Den pulling him down, embracing him tightly, “Stay...” Dean mumbled sleepily.

It was adorable, the man always got sleepy after sex. Sam couldn’t resist pressing a kiss on his brother’s nose. “But I'm heavy, Dean.”

“No, you aren’t. Just stay like this. Love you. Never leave...” 

“Never, Dean, I promise. Love you too.” Sam snuggled into the warmth of his brother and closed his eyes, entering the arena of bliss. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments most welcome. Find me on Twitter @DWImpala671


End file.
